With regard to the installation and the provision of push-pull cables useful in controlling a variety of items such as remotely located devices including those commonly found on tractors and like industrial vehicles and machines, the prior art is already aware of different push-pull cable mounting assemblies. However, the prior art assemblies commonly require threaded parts, such as nuts and engaging pieces and other fasteners for securing the cable to a mounting member. Alternatively, the prior art is also aware of the use of clips and movable pivoted members, and other expensive arrangements for securing a controlled cable to a mounting member. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an easily constructed and assembled arrangement of a push-pull cable mounting assembly, and one which is generally an improvement over those already known in the art.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a push-pull cable assembly which consists of relatively inexpensive and easily provided parts, and wherein the parts can be readily and easily assembled and disassembled, for the respective functions implied, and wherein the assembly of this invention does not require and threaded parts nor does it require any moving parts which must be attached in unity with other parts, such as pivotal clips and the like.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to generally accomplish the aforementioned objectives and to also provide a construction wherein the cable can be manipulated or positioned for attaching to the device that it is to control, and yet have the cable completely maneuverable for the purpose mentioned and to ultimately have it positioned in a releasably secure position by means of readily attached but inexpensive and reliable parts.